The Traitor
by Techie.freq
Summary: "You have badly hurt someone who's crazily in love with you." I know I'm the traitor. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I neither believed in astrology nor in this astrologer.

But still, here I was.

"It's fun, Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah, she's right. And believe me, her predictions turn out to be correct some times." Jasper, my best friend from the highschool chuckled. We were meeting after such a long time, and apparently, his wife was a 'great' astrologer.

"Shut up. I'm always correct." Alice said she focused on her crystal ball. I was trying my best not to laugh at this fuckery.

"So, this tells me that you're a very, very successful businessman." she said.

"Everyone knows that." Jasper said, and well, I agreed with him. No astrology needed here!

"Don't comment in-between. Let me focus." said his wife.

Then she 'predicted' some already known facts!

Well, why was I even wasting my time here?

"Uh-oh!" she said. "You have badly hurt someone who's crazily in love with you." she said.

Well, again this was a truth. But nobody knows about it, but Alice does! May be, she was an astrologer for real!

"You should correct your mistake before it's too late." she said.

 _Too late?_

I guess, I was already late beyond limit.

But yeah, I am going to try to correct my mistake.

I had hurt Tanya.

 _Tanya_.

Who loved me so much.

I had promised her I'd do whatever it takes to keep her dream, her business alive.

I had kept that promise.

I had promised her I'd never marry anyone else after her death.

I broke that promise.

I had promised her I'd never love anyone else.

I had kept that promise... I think!

I tried my best to sleep that night, but it wouldn't come.

I was wide awake, thinking about... _almost everything._

I closed my eyes after some time and had no idea when I was asleep.

 _"I love you, Bella." I told my best friend. I had loved her whole my life._

 _I had no idea when I fell in love with her. As far as I could remember, I had always loved her._

 _"Edward... I... I don't love you." she said. "I have always considered you a good friend. You're a very special friend, but... I'm in love with Jacob."_

 _She said this and left._

 _I was still standing there like a numb._

 _I thought she loved me._

 _I wondered what had made me think like that?_

 _She was my best friend._

 _We had known each other for all our lives._

 _I guess, those weren't the enough reasons for her to fall in love with me!_

 _Anyway, I decided to forget my heartbreak as I focused on my career._

 _But it wasn't easy._

 _Jacob and she got married some time later. I had attended their wedding. They made a wonderful pair. Both were successful and crazily in love._

 _I would often remind myself that it was time to forget her._

 _Wish it was that easy._

 _Six months later, Jacob lost his life in a road accident. But it felt like, that accident had killed Bella, too. She was no longer the Bella I knew. She had become a shadow of herself._

 _I couldn't see her like this._

 _I tried my best to make her smile again._

 _I tried my best to make her embrace her life again._

 _Few months later, I felt I had succeeded._

 _She'd smile now, but not like she used to. There was still sadness in her eyes, but at least, she was improving._

 _She focused on their business, which going in loss._

 _Before Jacob's death, they had planned of expanding it, but everything was different now._

 _Bella was determined to take it back to the top. She said it was Jacob's dream and she would do anything for it._

 _I was sure she'd be successful. Bella never failed at anything, and I was her biggest supporter._

 _And one day, suddenly out of nowhere..._

 _"Marry me, Edward." she was on her knees._

 _To say, I was shocked would be the understatement of the century._

 _"Bella?" was all I could say._

 _"I know. I'm slow." she smiled weakly. "It took me so long to realize this."_

 _Then... We got married._

 _I never thought this would happen._

 _I still remember the moment when we got married._

 _I still remember the moment we shared our first kiss._

 _I still remember the moment I made love to her._

 _I still remember the moment I told her how much did I love her._

 _"I love you. You're the best thing ever happened to me. Just... Never break my heart." I said as I kissed her._

Suddenly I opened my eyes, and I was wide awake.

I was breathing heavily.

What kind of dream was that?

It wasn't a dream.

Just replace Edward with Bella, Bella with Edward and Jacob with Tanya... And it was a reality!

 _"You have badly hurt someone who's crazily in love with you."_

I remembered Alice's words.

It wasn't Tanya, whom I have hurt.

It's... _Bella._

I never told her I married her only because I wanted the land for our business, which she was going to inherit from her grandfather!

It's going to kill her.

I was the traitor.

She's never going to forgive me.

And to make this situation a bit worse, I think I just realized I'm in love with her!

I'm fucked up!

 **A/N: This story has only 3 chapters.**

 **Also, I'll update 'Mr and Mrs Divorce' soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put a warning in first chapter. Read it at your own risk!**

 **BPOV**

"I miss you." I said. "When are you coming back?"

"Just thirty hours to go." he sighed.

"You're counting hours?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, kind of." he said in a groggy voice. "See what have you done to me?"

"By the way, why are you awake at four AM?" I asked.

"Told ya. I can't sleep without you." he said and I laughed out loud.

"What? I am not joking."

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"You should have come with me." he said.

"Yeah right, but what can I do? My boss didn't approve me my leaves when I told him that I want to go on a business trip with my husband." I chuckled.

"Your stupid boss." he muttered.

"By the way, you met Jasper and his wife?"

"Yeah. His wife is an astrologer apparently." he chuckled.

"Really?" I asked. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Yeah."

"What? Tell me."

"She said..." he paused. "She said she could see in her crystal ball that I love my wife very much."

"Haah! Liar."

"I am not lying." he said. "Then she told me that my wife doesn't love me."

"Then I am sure she isn't the astrologer." I declared even if I knew he was just joking. "You do know that I love you more than anything."

"I know." he said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked few minutes later.

"Anything." I said.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Why such a question?" I asked.

"Just answer me." he demanded.

"Love doesn't have any questions and answers, Edward." I smiled. "It just happens."

"Do you think a person should be forgiven if he does something reckless for love?" he asked.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he asking such a question?

"Why such a question?" I asked.

"Just answer me."

"What if I ask the same question to you." I said.

"I asked first." he said.

"C'mon..."

"Well, I think that person should be forgiven." he replied.

"Really?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes." he said. "Sometimes people do take reckless, stupid decision in love, without thinking about how that would affect others. But hey, nobody said love is rational."

"I think the same." I smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. But you never said why you asked such a question." I asked.

"Aah... It's just... Nothing." he said. "I love you."

I smiled.

Sometime I still couldn't believe this wasn't just a dream.

I had spent years yearning for his love.

And now, there was no yearning.

He was mine.

He loved me.

Just like, I loved him.

"I love you, too." I smiled. "More than anything."

"I love you more." he said.

"Impossible." I smiled.

"Just Twenty nine hours Thirty minutes to go." he said.

"Yes." I laughed out loud.

Few minutes later, we ended our conversation as he was feeling sleepy.

 _Edward_.

The most important person in my life.

I loved him so much.

I remember and cherish every moment spend with him.

I still remember the moment when we got married.

I still remember the moment we shared our first kiss.

I still remember the moment he made love to me for the first time.

I still remember the moment he told me how much did he love me.

 _"Well, I think that person should be forgiven."_

I smiled as I repeated those words in my mind.

If, the big if, he ever comes to know about the truth, I'm sure he'd forgive me.

 _"Yes." he said. "Sometimes people do take reckless, stupid decision in love, without thinking about how that would affect others. But hey, nobody said love is rational."_

He would understand that I did _that_ because I loved him.

I wasn't thinking anything because love was only thing on my mind.

But he'd understand, if he ever gets to know the truth.

I had tampered with the brakes of Tanya's car because I loved Edward and I couldn't live without him!

I'm sure Edward would forgive me, if he ever gets to know the truth.

But I am sure he'll never know the truth!

 _ **A/N: One more chapter to go!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was quite happy and content today.

His love was in his arms.

He didn't want anything else from this life.

He decided he's never going to tell Bella about his intention behind marrying her.

Nobody knew about it.

Nobody was ever going to tell her.

He had quite had a dilemma about this.

He wanted to tell her.

But he knew she'd never forgive him.

Hence he had decided... Let that be a secret forever!

* * *

Bella was quite happy and content today.

She was in arms of his love.

She didn't want anything else from this life.

But she had one secret, and sometimes it killed her that she was hiding such a huge thing from Edward.

Sometimes she regretted her behavior.

She shouldn't have done that.

But it was too late.

She decided she's never going to tell him about the truth behind Tanya's accident.

Nobody knew about it.

Nobody was ever going to tell him.

She had quite had a dilemma about this.

She wanted to tell him.

But she knew he'd never forgive her.

And it was too late.

Nothing can be done now.

Hence she had decided... Let that be a secret forever!

* * *

"Let me drive the car, please..." Bella pleaded.

"Alright." Edward chuckled as he kissed her.

Edward felt he never had been this happy in his life. He wished he had realized his love for Bella years ago.

Life would have been much simpler!

Well, better late than never!

"Don't take more than five minutes." she said.

"Yeah." Edward said as they approached the place where his business plant was situated. The land, for which he had decided to marry Bella.

"I love you." he smiled as he kissed her hand.

"I love you, too." she grinned.

And then... she screamed.

"I can't control the car, Edward..."

"Bella..."

* * *

Somewhere in other universe...

Bella's grandfather: For this land, you had decided to play with my granddaughter's heart, Edward. And just look at you, taking your final breath on the same ground! There's a justice after all!

Tanya: No, dude! It's funny how she had tampered with the brakes of my car, and now it's the brakes, which killed her. Now that's what I call a justice!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. :)**_


End file.
